Unexpected
by GrammarNaziGirl
Summary: Sometimes big things come in small packages. But will Pinkie and Discord be able to handle this one? Sequel to Laughter Lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Introduction**

* * *

><p>Dipping a hoof in the light green batter, she placed it to her tongue. Turning decisively towards the sugar, she dumped some into the mix, turning to smile at the spirit who was inspecting her progress behind her. Slowly, he dipped a finger into the mix, bringing it to his tongue to taste, a smile lighting up his face. His tail flicked agitatedly, and he quickly sat himself down as Pinkie reached over the counter to grab a block of dark chocolate, crushing it with her hoof to throw into the mix. Placing the bowl under the mixer, she turned it on and turned away, leaning against the counter to face the draconequus.<p>

'Are they done yet?'

'Be patient, Dizzy.'

He groaned, and she turned back to the batter, stopping the mixer. He flew up behind her once more, grabbing the bowl and snickering, flying directly out of the kitchen.

'Discord, come back here!'

His laugh rang out, Pinkie making a grab for his tail as he flew out of the room, dipping his whole hand into the batter to lick off his fingers, smearing the minty chocolate all over his face in the process. She laughed at how ridiculous he looked, unable to pounce on him and he licked the bowl completely clean.

'Dizzy!'

He ignored her and made sure he had licked the last dredges from the bowl, to which she smacked him on the arm for.

'That was a new recipe I was trying, Dizzy!'

'If you're wondering, it tasted delightful!'

She laughed and jumped on him then, licking his cheek as he squirmed to get out from under her. A thoughtful look crossed Pinkie's face.

'You're right, it was good!'

She licked his face again, the spirit laughing out and picking her up to place her on the ground, floating above her with crossed arms.

'One does not simply lick the Spirit of Disharmony.'

She turned and flicked him in the face with her tail, earning a shocked gasp on his behalf as she trotted up the stairs. He snapped his fingers, the stairs morphing into a slide, the shocked Pinkie sliding down them, sliding across the floor like a puck until the draconequus caught her, laughing.

She leaned up, kissing him on the tip of his snout, and held in a giggle when she realized that even his nose tasted like her cupcake concoction. He stuck his tongue out, maneuvering it to lick most of the frosting off of his face.

A smile brightened her face, and she leaned up to place her hooves on his shoulders, her feet supported by his arms.

'Isn't this place amazing?'

'Celestia was extremely kind to us, considering our less than perfect history.'

Pinkie took a look around the well-sized living room, the furniture packed together in a way that was cozy, the pink tones accentuated by odd, random objects that had accumulated over the past month that they had been living in the home. Floyd was currently attempting to devour a light bulb, and failing miserably. Discord shifted Pinkie unto his claw, making the paw into a mock gun, firing in the direction of Floyd. The light bulb turned on, a startled Floyd stopping mid-bite as the light shone through him, painting a rainbow on the wall. Pinkie facehooved, the draconequus turning with a proud smile to laugh along with her as she slowly jumped off his arms, walking up to Floyd to pick him off the light bulb.

'Now Dizzy, I thought we said no terrorizing the pets.'

'Does that mean I can terrorize you?'

She frowned at him, before sticking out her tongue.

'If anything, I'll terrorize you.'

He guffawed, and an evil look crossed her face as she stalked up to him, placing her hooves directly behind his beard, the mirth in his eyes morphing into pure fear.

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh, but I would.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

* * *

><p>She came home from signing the final resignation papers, a slight frown on her face. Despite the fact that Celestia had promised to pay their fees, she was still slightly upset that she was quitting her job at the Cakes. Opening the door to their home, she peeked inside, raising an eyebrow when she took in the dim lights, the candles flickering at odd angles. She walked fully inside, still skeptical when she was suddenly curved into the arms of the spirit, and she twisted slightly.<p>

'What's with the lighting?'

In response, he flew her to the dining table, setting her down on the chair and letting her settle down. Setting himself down on the other side, he looked the pink mare in the eyes.

'Pinkie, I'm new to this, but I want you to know how I feel.'

She made a 'mrph' noise, pressing her hooves against her mouth.

'I know that we're different in many ways, but I want you to know that you're very important to me. Hopefully you feel the same way.'

She nodded, still silent.

'So, Pinkie, I have something I want to ask you.'

Her eyes widened slightly.

'Maybe you're not willing to commit to me like I am, but I want to ask you this. I don't have a ring, or a fancy proposal. But, Pinkamina Diana Pie, would you be willing to, at the risk of sounding like a valentine, be mine forever?'

She babbled out a string of gibberish, before finally settling on the word she wanted.

'Yes. _Yes. _Are you crazy? Yes!'

She leaned over the table, grabbing the back of his head and pulling the surprised draconequus to her, pressing her lips against his. He picked her up completely, smiling and holding her out, and she squirmed, a smile pushing her cheeks apart in a maniac fashion. She placed her bottom hooves on the table, tears sparkling in her eyes, one of them spilling over. The spirit wiped it off of her cheek, and she sniffled, the sound turning into a full-out sob.

'Not really the reaction I expected, but I'll take it.'

She choked out a laugh through her sob, and she let out a soft shushing noise, kissing her on the nose.

'Calm down, Pinkie.'

Her breathing hitched and she buried her nose into the fur of the draconequus, his arms wrapping around her. With the estranged pony still in his arms, he flew her upstairs and placed her on her bed, watching her breathing fall back into its regular rhythm.

'Dizzy?'

'Mhm?'

'I thought I already was…'

'Sometimes, even Chaos wants to be certain.'

He kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>How long had it been? Months? Years? They had no idea. The clock on their wall had been thrown out, their only way of telling time the reliable rising and setting of the sun.<p>

They had no idea what the time was when it started. Rarity had been the first to mention Pinkie's growing weight, which Pinkie had waved off dismissively.

'I'm eating cupcakes all day, what do you expect?'

She would laugh.

She constantly craved things, cupcakes, anything that would satisfy her sweet tooth, for which Discord was happy to oblige. They only realized what was happening when the morning sickness set in.

She was leaning over the toilet, retching slightly, Discord's face drawn.

'Pinkie, what's wrong?'

She threw up in response.

'Pinkie?'

She gagged into the toilet, a tear streaking out of the corner of her eye, and the spirit pulled the hair back from her face softly, hesitantly. She seemed to be finally empty, and she slumped down, resting her forehead against the cool tile of the floor, shuddering occasionally. He picked her up, wiping the sheen from her forehead and noting how hot she felt. He placed her on the couch, quickly snapping his fingers and producing a wet towel, laying it limply over her forehead and floating nervously. He knew that trying any magic on her would result in her turning into a magical anomaly, and he wouldn't dare risk it. Instead, he picked her up and flew her directly into the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

The spirit was counting all the times the monitor beeped, too concerned to attempt any chaos, and too focused on the issue at hand. She was lying on the bed, a doctor examining her thoroughly, pressing into the sensitive skin covering her stomach.

'Did she ever have any sort of injury around her stomach?'

The doctor seemed quite non-concerned, considering the embodiment of Chaos was pacing in his room.

'She was burned a while back, but she fully recovered.'

'That explains the tenderness in this area. We'll need to do some tests.'

He nodded, his hands unable to choose an action. The doctors wheeled her away. He sat in the room, silently, unmoving, and tentatively, a knock sounded at the door. The door opened, revealing a hesitant Fluttershy, who was immediately pushed out of the way by the brash Rainbow Dash, and she knocked into the draconequus.

'What's wrong with Pinkie? What happened?'

'I don't know. She was fine until she made breakfast.'

Rainbow climbed off the spirit, her rough personality making her pace angrily around the room, her wings straight up and immobile. Applejack joined her, the other 3 just standing at the door. Twilight pawed at the ground.

'Will she be okay?'

'Here's hoping.'

They sat with him, a silent bond forming between the 6 as they saw the distress that painted his expression. After a long, silent wait, the door opened, revealing a strangely familiar stranger.

'She'll be fine.'

An audible sound of relief sounded through the room.

'The only thing is, her scar-tissue may cause some complications.'

'Complications?

'You see, Pinkie is pregnant.'

* * *

><p>Rarity had shrieked, jumping onto her hooves and letting out her signature laugh, the rest of their jaws dropping. Discord was frozen.<p>

'Pregnant?'

'Yes, Pregnant. She's due on July 20th.'

The rest of the girls started hugging each other and cooing, and Discord was still frozen, unable to properly comprehend what had just happened.

'Can we see her?'

'Come with me.'

They all got up, and Discord forced himself to follow suit, although he felt as though all of his joints had just rusted over. The doctor led them to a door, pushing it open and revealing her. The girls shrieked, jumping on her and showering her with congratulations, Discord standing at the door, simply looking at her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and smiling at the girls. They bombarded her with questions, not noting the bags under her eyes, the slight droop to her words. But he noticed.

The doctor leaned on the opposite side of the door from Discord.

'You must be extremely happy.'

'How do you know it's mine?'

'I can see the way you look at her.'

The spirit smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Story-time**

* * *

><p>You'd think a pregnant pony would stop and breathe occasionally, but not Pinkie Pie. Despite the ever-growing bulge in her stomach, she continued to hop around, always smiling and giggling in her normal way. Discord had taken her outside, the two of them sitting on the roof, watching Luna raise the moon. Although Pinkie liked to move about, she liked this too, the calm she could achieve in the arms of the spirit of chaos, something she hadn't found anywhere else. The spirit prodded her for a story.<p>

'Tell me something I don't know about you, Pinkie.'

'Hmm. Alright, I got one.'

He curled up expectantly, snapping his fingers to pop a popcorn bag into his waiting claws, settling himself down.

'I was still a young filly, working on the rock farm with my parents. They had told me to go outside and organize the rocks by color. It wasn't really my favorite job, but when you work on a farm, you do what you're told without complaining. So outside I was, organizing the rocks and practically melting unto the ground from boredom. I remember trotting towards the forest to find a gather some more far-reaching rocks, and seeing her for the first time. She was a unicorn, a light green with pink eyes, and this long, white mane. I remember wanting her mane. When I took one of the rocks to begin rolling them back towards the pile, she came forward from idly watching and touched her horn to the rock. It turned into a balloon.'

'Sounds quite chaotic of her.'

'I don't know why she did it, but I remember laughing and asking her to do it again. She turned the rest of the rocks on the farm into all these different colored balloons, the colors hitting the sun and making all these beautiful colors shine down. I couldn't stop smiling. My mom and dad came outside, fuming mad because the mare had just literally made our profits for the year fly away. They put up a fence after that.'

Pinkie kept on smiling, and the spirit looked at her oddly.

'Don't get me wrong, I wish my parents would have let me be her friend. But I had my siblings and my family, and foremost my rocks. I remember forcing my mom to buy me crayons, blue and yellow and red, and I would run around, coloring the rocks with my crayons and pretending they were balloons, throwing them into the air and closing my eyes so that I wouldn't see them fall.'

'Sounds hard.'

'I wouldn't have had it any other way. Now, it's your turn, Dizzy.'

He smiled, rubbing his fingers together, a chuckle forming.

'I was a young draconequus, best friends with the princesses. Luna had cut her sister's mane in the night, and the long flowing locks were short, choppy, and pink. Celestia was furious, and she used her magic to turn Luna pink. For the following weeks, they would be a new color every time I saw them, and I began guessing the next color, rewarding myself by throwing an array of objects at Celestia when I was correct.'

'You sure had a thing for torturing Celesta...'

'Well, me and Luna were strangely alike, both of us the 'lesser beings' to her glory. We both liked pranking her.'

Pinkie laughed, turning unto her stomach and hoping that Celestia wasn't able to hear this.

The spirit dropped the popcorn bag off the roof, the kernels spilling unto the floor and turning into doves, flapping off wildly.

'Fluttershy's going to have a field day.'

* * *

><p>She was humming a ditty, a random tune she had created in her face, dancing around on two hooves and using the other two to boil vegetables for a soup. She had trying to eat healthy (and failing, mind you), but sugar sweets seemed to beckon her. Taking the pot off the stove and shutting off the heat, she trotted inside, where the draconequus was fully absorbed in a book.<p>

_A book._

A book?

'What the heck, Dizzy?'

'What?'

She gestured wildly to the book, and he dropped the offending object like it was made of hot coals. Pinkie trotted forward, picking up the book, and stifling a snort.

_'Baking Cupcakes: For Idiots?'_

She grabbed him by the hand, dragging him to the kitchen and quickly tying an apron around her waist.

'You know, the best way to learn is experience.'

He kissed her on the nose.

* * *

><p><strong> AN The second chapter has been re-uploaded to be much more adorable and not skip to random points with no transitions. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jalapeño**

* * *

><p>'Dizzy, you burned the cupcakes. Again.'<br>'You got to give me time to learn!'

She sighed, turning to pull yet another sack of flour from the cabinet. A knock rang out.

'Can you get that, Dizzy? I'll start the batch base.'

He nodded, swirling to the door and opening with a dramatic flourish, stopping in his tracks when he was faced with the 5 ponies, their expressions ranging from warm smiles to disdain.

'Hello dears, welcome to our humble abode.'

Opening the door, they walked into the mess the two lived in, cooling trays of cupcakes scattered everywhere, being steadily attacked by Floyd. Rainbow Dash and Applejack settled right in, fearing no mess, whilst Rarity was barely able to contain her disgust.

'Let me just go get Pinkie.'  
>'Naw, we came to talk to ya'll.' Applejack put bluntly. He grimaced.<p>

Snapping his fingers, he conjured up 2 sets of couches, setting himself down on one and waiting as the girls arranged themselves on the other. He took in a deep breath.

'If you girls are here to interrogate me, I'll happily answer. Just leave Pinkie alone, she's in no state.'

Twilight let out a 'Huh', cocking an eyebrow, and Fluttershy spoke up.

'How is she doing?'  
>'Pregnancy-wise? Other then the occasional morning sickness, she's fine. I'm not letting her be as active as usual.'<br>'Active?'  
>'No more bouncing. We wouldn't want to bother the baby, now would we?'<p>

The girls began discussing amongst themselves, and Pinkie emerged from the kitchen, a spot of flour mark her cheek in a way that made the spirit's heart clench.

'Di-... Girls?'  
>'Pinkie!'<p>

There was a minute stampede of giggles and shrieks as they all pounced on her, keeping in mind her fragile state. She hugged them all individually, and they settled themselves back on the couch, Pinkie snuggling into the coil of the spirit's body.

'So why did you girls drop by?'  
>'We were wondering how everything is going, dear. But it seems like everything is just fine.' Rarity smiled at the spirit.<br>They all began to get up to leave, and Fluttershy piped up.  
>'Pinkie, would you like to come over for tea sometime?'<br>'Are you kidding? You make the best tea.'

Fluttershy smiled, and the girls filed out, Rainbow Dash agitatedly flapping her wings.

* * *

><p>'Are you serious, Diz? You put jalapeño in the mix?'<br>'The cupcakes felt bland.'  
>'Ohmigosh.'<p>

He laughed, reaching over her to pluck one of the steaming cupcakes off of the tray, placing it in his mouth to turn a shade of green. Pinkie started laughing at his facial expression.

'That is why you do not put jalapeño in cupcake mixes.'

The spirit placed the cupcake back in the mix, his face still tinged with green from the cupcake. She grabbed them, dumping them into the garbage and pulling a proper batch out of the fridge for him to eat.

'Dizzy, I think I want to go to Fluttershy's house for a bit. Would that be okay?'

'Have fun.'

He dug into the cupcakes and she stifled a laugh, walking to the door and approaching the familiar forest path where she had met Discord. It was summer, the trees not their beautiful red, and she arrived at Fluttershy's relatively quickly. Knocking three times, Fluttershy opened the door, her pink hair up in a bun, glasses adorning the tip of her nose.

'Hello!'

She took the glasses off, and Pinkie cocked an eyebrow.

'I was reading up on some recipes for Angel. You know how he gets.'

Pinkie nodded, and Fluttershy led her off into the kitchen, starting a pot of tea.

'You know, Pinkie, I'm starting to think you're using me for me tea.'

She winked, and Pinkie snorted, clutching her belly as she laughed.

'What's bothering you, Pinkie?'

'Bothering me? Nothing is bothering me. I'm absolutely blessed out. I just wanted to visit a friend.'

The pot boiled over and Fluttershy got up, pouring the water into two steaming cups and adding the tea, bringing one for Pinkie. She settled back down, her shy eyes seemingly more tired than usual.

'I think the proper question is: what's bothering you Fluttershy?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me, Fluttershy.'

'Well, I've just been worried about Angel.'

'What's wrong with him?'

'He's not eating anything. I'm not sure if he's being stubborn or if he's sick.'

'I'm sure you'll figure it out, Fluttershy.'

She smiled and nodded at Pinkie, quickly downing the cup of tea and waiting as Pinkie did the same, keeping up idle conversation between them. As soon as Pinkie had finished, she got up from the table and grabbed the cups, washing them out and setting them to dry. Pinkie got up, smiling brightly and pulling Fluttershy into a hug.

'Fluttershy, I'm sure Angel will be fine.'

'Thanks, Pinkie.'

'No problem. Look, I have to go or else Discord will turn the house into gingerbread… _again.'_

She laughed.

'Alright, Pinkie. Good luck.'

'I'll need it.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN I reposted Chapter 2 and edited it into something I could actually be proud of. Anyone interested in submitting _minor_ villain OC's? I need a few. MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT THE REPOSTED CHAPTER 2! Oh, and as always, review and win a Pinkie Pie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Luna's Lament**

**Written from Luna's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Always emotionless, the Princess of the Moon began her duties. As a yawning Celestia passed her in the echoing halls, Luna graced her with a slight nod and beginning the journey up the winding staircase that would take her to the top of the watch tower. Once there, she settled down for yet another long night. In front of her was an oversized telescope, its powerful lenses magnifying each other and allowing her to see into the distance.<p>

Sitting under the stars, one finds their mind weigh heavy with memories.

She didn't remember when she had first met him. Just remembered magenta eyes meeting hers across the council room with furtitive glances, a sly smile painting the edge of his lips. His deep purple coat tinted with the slightest hint of red, as though he was dipped in blood, a mysterious sheen she never understood.

The Princess of the Night, and the Prince of Poison, as if foretold by the stars. His wings were skeletal, the plush feathers destroyed by the acid he toyed with, his mane the color of fresh snow. She had loved every inch of him.

_Just as the draconequus loves his mare now._

Her disgust flare, her hooves grinding into the ground in a smooth motion. The bile in her throat rose, and her eyes trailed upwards once more, tracing the familiar constellation, the air around her filling with his familiar acrid scent as if he were there beside her, his hooves rubbing gentle circles under her wing.

He had been the Element of Magic, the color of his spells shifting from pure white to a deep, pine green depending on his motives. She herself had been the Element of Truth, her sister representing Generosity. The other two councils had been a bison and a mermare, the one a deep, earthy red, the other a shimmering teal.

She had been friends with the mermare. The half pony, half fish had been mostly translucent, her eyes large and glittering, a solid blue that shifted like the waves of the ocean. Her fins had ended in whispy trails, fading into the tank of water she presided in whenever the council met. She too, had been killed by one of the infernal draconequus' creations.

The draconequus likely lied to his mare now, imbuing her with the promise of safety, just as he had done for Chrysalis, for Aqua, for all of the friends he had hurt with his rebellion. Tears, uncontained, flowed down her cheeks, staining the dark blue and building in pressure until she could only contain wails of sadness, mixed in with the fear and loneliness still tangent from his loss. The tears turned into a heated rage.

'_I would give anything to see you once more, Nightlock.'_

Words, whispered under her breath, turning into a vicious wind that swirled around her carrying his sour scent, and her eyes opened, pupils dilating in pure fear. A deep voice, the sound of chocolate whispered from the depths.

'_Anything?'_

'What are you?'

The mass shifted itself, morphing into the familiar form of the mermare, her glistening eyes staring into her.

'Immortal souls don't die, Luna. We join together. We want to **help** you rid the world of the beast that murdered us.'

It morphed once more, this time the familiar shape of her lover erupting from the mass, and Luna hiccupped, her tears making their way down her face once more.

An intake of breath jolted her quickly, and her mind resolved itself.

'Anything.'

Tendrils spread out from the mass, their dark mass slicing into her skin, collecting the drops of immortal blood that spilled there, and Luna held in shrieks of pain. The tendrils throbbed, swollen with her blood, and dropped her to the ground, her horn sparking furiously in an attempt to heal the wounds. The blood collected in the center of the mass, throbbing once before letting out a singular pulse of light, solidifying and stretching into a familiar shape.

He fell onto the deck.

She felt herself hyperventilating as the colt stood up, shaky, examining himself before finally looking up, his magenta eyes meeting hers. Her heart hiccupped, unable to tear herself away from _him_, from the one colt she had ever been able to truly love, regardless of consequence because he _was _her equal, her other half, the one person she connected with. He closed the distance between them quickly, gently pressing a kiss on her forehead, a tear of his own landing on her forehead, his hooves binding her in an embrace and tenderly rubbing their familiar path beneath her wings. His acrid scent wafted around him, and she stood silently, momentarily, before wrapping her delicate hooves around him, unwilling to ever release him from her grip.

'Nightlock, I've missed you so much.'

She held in another sob, and the colt separated from her, the sudden difference in their size more apparent. He was as tall as Celestia, if not taller, whilst she had been reduced to her meek form not so long ago. She lacked the height, or the extent of the power she used to have, and yet, she was still her.

'How are you alive, though?'

'Immortal blood, Luna, is quite powerful.'

'What about the others? What about Aqua and Terra?'

'We'll save them once we rid Equestria of the draconequus.'

His horn glowed slightly, a pure white, and she felt herself shift under his magic, felt herself growing stronger, more powerful. Her eyes drifted shut, and when they opened once more, they were level with his, her mane billow up around her and tickling her body in its old way.

'Now Luna dear, where's your old armor?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't want to sound lame, but I'm honestly losing faith in writing. It seems that none of my stories get reviews, or responses in general. I'm trying to push forward with this one but I'm almost on the verge of quitting. **

**Nightlock Character Concept: Mysterious-Moon-Co. Check them out, they're great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Taken**

**Warning: This story may contain mild violence from this point onward.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>To take a draconequus head on was madness, something only the suicidal or the deranged attempted. His powers were unmatched simply because they were chaotic, because you were never able to predict what he would throw at you next, because he was willing to send someone you love to fight against you.<p>

To call him a puppeteer would be an understatement.

Lying came naturally to him, extreme emotions something he considered strange, unusual. Only the simple pink mare in his arms was able to control him, calm the turmoil inside of him. But the mare was gone. She had gone to Fluttershy's, leaving him to pace desperately around the room, awaiting her arrival. Objects in the room mimicked his motions, shifting slightly, occasionally popping and transforming into something completely new. With his thoughts shifted elsewhere, his magic was allowed to wander about the home. The walls curved inwards, furniture changing sizes, and Floyd was picked up by a lamp and flung across the room to land on the snout of the draconequus, bringing his attention back to the room. He quickly slammed his hands on the floor, the magic seeping out of the walls and returning to him, the room morphing back into a semblance of something normal. He removed Floyd from his nose.

She was supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in his arms, not running amuck on the streets at night, Luna's moon hanging clear in the night sky. Looking back out the window quickly, something caught his eye. The moon was larger than usual, it's brightness doubled. He knew that her moon reflected her emotions. She had never allowed her moon to fully shine since the death of her mate.

He drew his attention away from the window, pacing once more, unable to think of something to do. Despite his chaotic nature, he was still a living creature inside, and he wanted to know where his love was. A knock sounded at the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief, opening to door for the pink mare, her mane bouncing along with her body as she hopped inside, smiling up at him like she hadn't just worried him to the extremes. He frowned down at her, and she shrugged.

'What's up, Dizzard?'

He withheld the urge to yell and laugh, and instead soaked her up in a hug, smiling as she squirmed into a more comfortable position. Dropping her back down on the floor, he fell to her eye level.

'Next time you plan to go on a late-night tryst, make sure to inform me about it.'

The smallest flicker of recognition passed through her blue eyes as she realized why the draconequus had been so worried.

'Diz, don't worry about me. I'm a big pony now.' She stated bluntly, before letting a yawn erupt out of her lips.

'More like a tired little pony.' He picked her up and carried her to the bed, and she sat herself down. Getting on four hooves on top of the bed, she jumped as high as she could, crashing on the plush surface and bouncing a few times before landing in a comfortable position on her back, laughing violent and earning a cocked eyebrow from the draconequus.

'Be mindful of the baby, Pinkie.'

'Dizzy, I'm sure any child of ours is used to bouncing by now.' She chuckled.

Leaning down to kiss the pink mare on the forehead, he nodded slightly.

'True. Night, Pinkie.'

'Night, Diz!' She turned to the side, curling into a ball. Soon, her breath calmed, her hoof drifting into her mouth, and he knew she had fallen asleep.

Coiling around her, he felt safe in the knowledge that she would be there in the morning.

* * *

><p>The draconequus was sleeping, coiled around his mate. The two figures stood the window, the slightest laugh erupting from the mouth of one as she dissolved into mist, wrapping itself around the figure, dissolving her into the air. The draconequus twitched slightly, feeling the sudden loss, and the masculine figure's horn flared quickly, a deep green magic enveloping the draconequus, easing the sudden twitching movements. The mists disappeared.<p>

Back in the confines of the castle, the Princess of the Night and the Prince of Poison shared a celebratory kiss, chuckles rumbling in their throat at the simple feat it had been to talk their pawn. The pink mare was coiled on the floor beneath them, near Nightmare Moon's hooves. She resisted the temptation to crush her feeble skull then and there, instead allowed her eyes to meet Nightlock's.

'Patience, Nightmare. He will come for his mare, just as you came for me.'

She nodded, her angular eyes flashing in the sunlight, and her gut wrenched suddenly, the sudden flare of pain showing in the twist of her mouth.

'Don't give in, Nightmare. Don't lower the moon. You're better than your sister.'

Her gut reacted once more, and she took a calming breath, her hair suddenly flaring up around her, mixing with the cool night air.

'I will let this day dawn, Nightlock. My sister must remain unaware for now.'

Touching her horn to his, she lit the smallest spark, the magic travelling down both their bodies, wrapping around them, shifting their very bones. They grew smaller in stature, the Princess visibly straining herself, the armor surrounding her slim frame falling off with a loud clang. Opening their eyes, they stared upon one another. Luna looked the same as previously, and Nightlock had been reduced to the same state. He quickly summoned a cloak, draping it over his wings, covering them. Using his horn, her quickly levitated the captive, pressing a quick kiss along Luna's jaw, breathing a goodbye into her ear, and flying off with the captive.

Her horn sparked once more, the moon slowly lowering over the horizon as Celestia's sun rose over the other side. She collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>AN Have I mentioned just how much I love my reviewers? Each and every one of you have won a permanent Pinkie Pie forever. Review and get a baby Discord in the deal?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Search Parties**

* * *

><p>The soft light filtered through the windows, shining atop the sleeping head of the draconequus. He stirred then, his curved form shifting to a side, his hands grasping towards the other side of the bed. Instead of capturing the slight, swollen form of his mare, however, his hands were met with an unyielding cold. He groped around then, his eyes opening blearily.<p>

She was likely in the kitchen, baking up another batch of tempting treats, in his opinion.

Rolling out of the bed, he yawned, stretching upwards until his hands touched the ceiling, his body twisting until each of his vertebrae cracked, making him smack his lips together contentedly. Lifting his legs off the carpeted floors, his hands dragged against the ground as he floated out the door, down the stairs to the kitchen. Entering however, left him slightly confused.

She wasn't there.

His pace sped up, then, his form twisting throughout the house, to the living room, the backyard. She was nowhere to be found. The dresser beside him popped, dissipating into a cloud of butterflies, each with his distinct horns. He batted them away, his stress level increasing steadily. Snapping his fingers, he teleported himself into the center of Ponyville, earning estranged cries from the few ponies that ambled about in the early morning hours. Quickly, he flew to Sugarcube Corners, startling Mr. and Mrs. Cake and making one of the two infernal children burst into tears. He conjured the wailing infant a teddy bear, which it promptly battered against the floor, laughing. He searched around, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Frantic now, he flew towards Fluttershy's home, waking a coop of her chickens and startling her awake, making her blush furiously. He ignored the shy pony's quips, however, instead shaking her shoulders and asking frantically about his lover's whereabouts. After much stuttering and a few squeaks she managed to convey her ignorance and the draconequus set her down, unable to still himself. Around him, Fluttershy's comforting décor transformed and morphed itself at random, his magic roaming wildly due to his rampant emotions. When the bunny sleeping at the foot of her bed morphed into a Q-tip, she screeched, making him apologize profusely, returning the room back to its original state and teleporting quickly away, questioning each and every one of the Elements of Harmony.

None knew of her whereabouts.

He had no other choice now. The ground around him twisting downwards, he teleported into the home of the princesses, landing atop the cold ground, tired. Scraping himself off of the ground, he looked into the startled eyes of the princesses, their forms recoiled from his tired frame. Above him, storm clouds roiled, pink masses that spilled chocolate milk unto him, making him rise angrily. His magic was out of control, the stained glass windows showing images of dancing cattle and curtseying mules, his blue horn changing into a blue umbrella which promptly opened, shielding his snout from the unforgiving battering of the cold liquid. He clapped his hands together, the magical display stopping abruptly, the clouds recoiling into themselves, the milk soaking into the stone floors. Celestia narrowed her eyes at him.

'Discord, what are you doing here?'

He was tired from his romping about Ponyville, his words erupting in desperate pants.

'Pinkie- gone. Can't- Find her.' He wheezed, clutching his side and cursing the imprisonment which had left him so out of shape. Luna, her form almost as tall as Celestia's, skittered nervously, her pupils dilating. Celestia quickly stepped towards the draconequus, some semblance of concern clouding her graceful features.

'What do you mean, gone?'

Catching his breath, he composed himself, flicking his claw against the umbrella that still adorned his head, transforming it back into his horn. His brows knitted together, anger forcing his normally smiling mouth to turn downwards.

'What do you _think_ I mean by gone, _Princess?_'

* * *

><p>Celestia had sprung into action, calling her guards together and starting a search party. When she turned to comfort the draconequus, however, he had already left, no doubt planning to search all of Equestria for her. Turning her head once more revealed that Luna had also left. Puzzled, she continued her planning, putting aside her own concerns to force her guards into action, smiling as their white wings beat mercilessly against the air, taking them away from the castle and into the far reaches of Equestria, their eyes scavenging the earth for any sign of the mare. She herself alit into the air, starting towards Ponyville to request the aid of the Elements, which she doubtlessly would receive.<p>

The draconequus appeared beside her at random, startling both of them and nearly toppling her out of the sky.

'How did you-?'

'Luck, Celestia. I need to look around my home for some insight as to what happened.'

She nodded, attempting to speed ahead of him and frowning when his serpentine shape left her in the proverbial dust, his speed building until he disappeared in a flash of light and confetti. Ponyville loomed on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Luna paced frantically atop the highest tower, stomping her feet nervously and staring across the expanse. Inside of her, a moral dilemma waged its war, tearing her apart until she was left slumping on the floor. Within the confines of her mind, Nightmare Moon argued with her formal self, the regal princess she had hoped to be. In a moment of desperation, she struggled from the floor, kicking the glass slippers off of her feet so that they shattered against the stone walls, rearing her head as to allow the ebony tiara to tumble to the ground, shattering into glistening shards. She proceeded to stomp on them as well, hot tears finding their way over her eyelids until they slipped unto the floor, the pieces of her tiara reflecting herself.<p>

The doors fluttered open, a gust of wind blowing through the warm room, eliciting a shiver from the weeping alicorn. Nightlock quickly stepped inside, attempting to comfort her, but she backed away from him.

'Luna, what bothers you?'

'We shouldn't have done this, Nightlock.'

'We can't let the draconequus win!'

'It's not about _winning_ anymore, Nightlock. It's about taking away a life!'

She was using the Royal Canterlot voice then, ripping through the air and startling him. The tears returned, hot, dripping down the sides of her face.

'Please tell me you didn't hurt her, Nightlock.'

He gulped, shuffling his hooves nervously, and she looked down, her eyes widening. She moved away until her rump hit the wall, her wings flaring out from her body. Her eyes trailed upwards, meeting his, the sadness in them replaced with furious anger.

His hooves were covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yesterday was my birthday, and with that came a stroke of luck. Why? I've been suffering from writer's block, and I finally pulled through. Is my cliffhanger good enough for you? Also, to my reviewers:**

****_You're walking down the street when a tall girl with rather dark red hair, wearing a rather strangely adorned Diablo lll shirt runs up to you, clutching a box. Her green eyes twitch wildly, and she pushes a box into your arms, knocking the wind out of you before she runs away, her arms flailing wildly. She knocked you over in the process, but luckily you're alone in the street and there are no strangers here to guffaw or chortle as they see fit. Your eyes fall to the box. The four flaps are oddly folded into one another and you struggle momentarily to open it, all the while chiding yourself for wanting to open a package from a rather insane-looking stranger. Your efforts are fruitful, however, when the box opens to reveal two small sleeping figures, entwined together. One, a soft pink, has a mass of what seems to be cotton candy on its small head. The other one looks like a child's crayon drawing come to life, a mismatched set of animals. The smaller of the two, the pink one, stirs, lifting small hooves towards you, it's eyes opening to reveal a clear blue, the color of the sky. It gurgles at you.  
><em>

__**Yes, I wrote you a small story because I love my reviewers that much. Maybe I'll continue it as a little easter egg, since it was fun to write. Now, off to play Diablo lll, because I can!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dark side of the Moon**

**Warning: Violence Ahead!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bloody hoof prints dotted the glistening ivory floors, gruesome reminders of her mental slip. Her strength sapped, she fell to the ground, landing atop the broken remains of her tiara. Her head tipped downwards. He walked towards her then, his hoof reached tentatively towards her trembling figure. When he was about to touch her, she changed.<p>

Her starry mane retreated quickly before flaring outwards violently, swirling around the ceiling of the room. Her eyes lifted quickly, meeting his, glowing pure white. He retreated from her quickly. She rose into the air, her wings beating powerfully down, and her mouth turned down into a grimace. His fearful face smiled then, his voice rising into a joyful shout.

'Nightmare, you're back!'

'_I am no Nightmare. I am a princess!' _

Her voice ripped through the air, her horn glowing so brightly that he had to shield his eyes. He was unprepared when her magic flared, throwing his form into the stone walls of the tower in tandem, capturing his form in bindings of light.

'Nightmare!-' He choked through the thrashings.

'_My _name_ is Luna!'_

The light from her horn intensified and her magic threw him against the wall one final time, breaking through the stones and sending him toppling towards the ground, the echoes of the bricks sending vibrations through her bones. Her mane retracted, the light from her eyes dying down. She fell onto the ground, coughing weakly, her breaths shallow and ragged. Closing her eyes and furrowing her brows, she managed to produce enough magic to light her horn, teleporting her out of the room just as it crumbled towards the waiting ground.

Blood dripped from her cuts, spilling onto the floor as she slumped unto it, weakly coughing. Her sudden appearance has startled the six ponies congregated around the round table situated in the center of the room, earning a rather loud squeak on Fluttershy's behalf, and a yelp of surprise from her sister. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, the strongest of them, quickly banded together to raise her off the ground, supporting her weight as she coughed, spatters of blood dotting the ground.

'Luna? Who did this to you?'

'Nightlock. He has Pinkie.'

Only Celestia reacted to the news, gasping and bringing a hoof to her mouth, the rest of them gazing at each other, confusion clouding their features.

'Now wha'in tarnation is a Nightlock?' Applejack piped out from her supporting position.

'Isn't it a sort of berry?' Twilight stated knowledgably, smirking at her friends, and Celestia's expression hardened.

'Nightlock is a former council member. He went clinically insane and brainwashed Luna, before using her powers and his combined to murder two other council members.'

* * *

><p>The crash reverberated throughout the air. The draconequus, who had been in the process of scanning to rooftops of Canterlot, twisted his head, his mouth gaping opened as he witnessed the blast of pure power that shot through the bricks, the tower collapsing, a flash of light shining through the depths. He turned fully, speeding towards the wreckage, his gut pulling him there. Swooping downwards, he dug through the rubbish, his heart pounding fearfully, his emotions suddenly turning into pure malice.<p>

'Nightlock.'

The bloody mess that was the Alicorn gaped at the air, broken wings beating feebly against the rocks that pinned him down. A hoof freed itself, reaching towards the draconequus, but he moved away, refusing him. The Alicorn's mouth twisted angrily, and with a quick motion his horn lit, the deep green magic flinging the rocks that pinned him to the ground to a side, his wings cracking and remolding themselves. He smiled.

'Hello, Discord.'

His magic moved then, enveloping the draconequus in a green mist, cutting off his oxygen, and Discord thrashed away, a growl ripping from his throat. He lunged at the Alicorn, grabbing his horn and pinning him to the ground, his eagle claw pressing into the soft flesh at the base of his throat.

'What are you doing here, Nightlock? We disposed of you.'

In response, the Alicorn quickly flicked his head to the side, freeing his horn and using his powerful wings to gain control, twisting atop of the draconequus.

'Disposed? All you did was anger me.'

'I'll just have to finish the job now.'

His voice ripped through the air, and he quickly twisted out of his grip, using his claw to swipe at his face, drawing blood. Nightlock roared angrily, throwing himself into the air and nearly spearing Discord with his horn, the 3 marks crossing his face swelling, obscuring his vision. The draconequus laughed then, snapping his fingers to appear behind the Alicorn, his snicker sounding off. As the Alicorn turned, Discord teleported once more, his laugh carrying on the wind and infuriating the already annoyed Alicorn.

'You always were weak, Discord!'

'Not weak, smart.'

As his words carried, the blocks underneath the warring immortals shifted, building themselves into a vague shape, resembling a manticore. It proceeded to swipe at Nightlock, catching him in the side and knocking him to the ground as the giant, stone figure made its way towards him. His magic glowed then, surrounding the stone monster and crumbling it into dust. Attempting to move his wing, however, was fruitless. It was broken.

He attempted to run, and the grass that he ran on grew suddenly, wrapping around his front legs and tripping him, sending him barreling into the ground. Any attempts he made at moving simply made the grass grow further up his body. Discord smirked, making his way down towards the beaten Alicorn, circling around him.

'What are you doing here, Nightlock?'

'Let me go, filth.'

'Why would I do that?'

'Don't you wish to see your precious mare again?'

Discord froze, and his hands closed into fists, his brows knitting together. Slowly, he flew towards the Alicorn, looming above him threateningly close until Nightlock could almost taste the anger on Discord's breath.

'Where is she?'

Nightlock didn't reply.

'WHERE IS SHE?' He shouted now, his paw closing around the disgusting creature's neck, his claw closing around his horn, pushing downwards.

'Why do you care, Discord? She's nothing but a weakling.'

'You know what's weak, Nightlock? An Alicorn without a horn.'

Nightlock realized what Discord meant just as the draconequus exerted all of his force, the brittle sound of breaking bone ringing through the air. Nightlock cried out in pain. Discord had broken his horn directly off of his body, stopping any and all of his magical efforts and gifting him a blinding headache in the process.

'Tell me where she is, or your wings follow.'

'C-crystal caverns. Please, leave me alone!'

The draconequus rose from him, not gracing him with a look. He had something more important then old enemies to deal with.

Despite an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach, his heart soared. There was a chance Pinkie was okay.

That was, if she was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Too dark? Not good enough? This chapter is leaving me roiling inside, GACK! I took care of Nightlock, put some Luna-table-changing, and a good old fight scene, but it just... fushjvdf. This is the one chapter I need you guys to review and tell me if I did it wrong. I'm willing to re-write it if you're not pleased. Anonymous reviews are on, people! Please?**

**ALSO: If any of you wants to see a drawing I made of Pinkie and Discord's kid, CHECKITOUT! It's on my deviant art page. I've done a few drawings of her, but you have to realise that there will be spoilers. Just search up iPinkaminaPie on deviantart, you can figure out the rest from there.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pinkie Promise**

* * *

><p>She felt herself twitch awake after hours of sleep.<p>

The ground was cool, hard, unyielding against her hooves. Pressing herself upwards earned a desperate kick on the baby's behalf, the first she had felt. She smiled, despite her strange situation.

She had fallen asleep in a warm bed, beside Discord, and had woken up in a strange maze of caverns, glistening surfaces reflecting her desperation back at her. Attempting to step forward sent a jolt of warm pain through her body, and she finally noticed the gaping wound on the side of her body. She repressed a sigh. The pain was not sharp, but instead warm, and she shook her head, moving onwards to wander throughout the caverns. Quickly gazing at her reflection, she frowned at her rapidly deflating mane.

Not to worry, though. As long as the baby was kicking and Discord was coming to get her, all she could do was wander about, looking for an exit. Normally, she'd give up the damsel in distress act and find some ridiculous exit only her superior jumping skills could reach, but given her current condition she thought better of it.

She skipped along, the occasional flash of pain making its way through her stomach before it settled. Eventually, they intensified, and she winced once before slowly laying herself back down on the cool crystal floor, trying not to cry. The baby kicked again, frantically, it's small hooves pressing against the skin of her stomach, and she smiled despite her pain.

* * *

><p>Celestia and Luna arrived at the castle only to witness the horrible remains of Discord's fight with Nightlock. Nightlock's horn lay discarded a few meters away, his wings still pinned to his body due to the grass entwining his body. Luna had even refused to look at him, staring pointedly at the toppled remains of the tower that used to adorn the top of the Canterlot Castle. Celestia sighed, untwining the grasses that constrained him and gently levitating him with magic, his legs slowly shifting to stone. His eyes focused on Luna, filling with tears, and he reached a hoof towards her feebly before it also turned to stone. He was entombed now, forever reaching for his lover. A tear slid out of Luna's eye.<p>

Celestia teleported the statue into the yard, placing it in the empty space where Discord's statue once was, before slowly sliding her head under her sisters, lifting it upwards. Luna had grown, her form more imposing now, yet graceful and lithe. Her hair billowed around her.

She lifted her head proudly then, stretching her wings and flying up towards the remnants of tower, leaving her sister to trot inside, her shoulders hunched.

* * *

><p>The crystal caverns were located underneath the city of Canterlot. They were expansive, glittering, and extremely dangerous. In olden times, many ponies mined in the caverns. Now, however, they were empty, mere mirrors and reflections.<p>

A door in the bottom of the Canterlot hall would lead him directly into the mines, something which used to confuse him when he was younger. Luna, he distinctly remembered, had been fascinated. He wouldn't ponder on memories now, however. He had something much more important on his mind.

Slipping through the doors, he took a look around himself.

His reflection stared back at him, forcing his pulse to quicken. The air inside of the caverns was freezing, damp, settling deeply in his lungs and refusing to leave without a fight. He slid further into darkness, inhaling deeply and shouting out Pinkie's name.

The silence shattered and Pinkie let out a yelp of surprise. She shook her head, curling up with her back against the wall.

'Hello?' She shouted back, and the baby kicked against her once more, forcing a flinch from her form. The poor child was getting desperate.

'Pinkie!' The shout echoed back, and she struggled upwards, her hooves slipping slightly on the shining surface.

'Dizzard?'

His laugh echoed back at her, and she stomped her hooves furiously, warming herself and giving him a noise to follow.

'Don't move, Pinkie!' His voice was louder now, and she snorted a giggle, the baby shifting at the noise.

'Disco?' She shouted, and she turned around just in time just to see the spirit turn around the corner, his form freezing in midair, staring at her for a moment before tackling her furiously. A laugh ripped out of his throat, not as much amusement as pure emotion, and he clutched her to his chest.

'Pinkie promise me you'll never leave again.' She said rather loudly, shooting him a stern look, and he smiled at her, crossing his eagle claw over his chest, mimicking her infamous promise. She smiled, then shook her head slightly, feeling her hair curl wildly upwards.

'Dizzard! What happened?'

'You don't need to worry about it.'

'Are you okay? You look hurt.'

Her hooves lifted up, brushing a small cut that graced his forehead, and he kissed her on the forehead.

'I'll be fine, Pinkie. You need to stop worrying about me.'

She frowned up at him and he smiled, lifting her fully into the air, and flying her through the caverns, talking to her constantly in an effort to calm her. She glanced up skeptically when he reached the trapdoor. As he moved to open it, she flinched in his arms, her hooves flying to her stomach. A whimper of pain escaped her mouth.

'Pinkie? What's wrong?'

'The baby is- Gah!' She flipped to a side then, her teeth gritting together. Discord paled.

'You're not kidding, are you?'

'The baby's been- Ich! Kicking for a while now.'

'You're only telling me this now?'

'It didn't seem important!'

He shook his head as another gurgle of pain escaped her lips.

Her eyes glanced up at him, cool blue meeting volatile red, and he said no more, instead throwing the trap door open, clutching her closer to his chest.

'Don't worry, Pinkie.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Merp. Everything I write feels all wrong! -bashes head on keyboard- Can anyone guess what their kid's special talent is going to be? It's kind of a doozy. Anywho, review pleasey-pleasey-please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How Comedic**

* * *

><p>The draconequus paced outside the ornate doors. On the other side, the occasional whimper on Pinkie's behalf sounded, soothed by Celestia's magic.<p>

When Pinkie's contractions had began, he had rushed her to Celestia, begging for help and receiving it readily. She cast a quick soothing spell on her before levitating her away, asking the draconequus to remain in the hall. Calling out for the castle nurses, a small group of mares ran after her, one of them giggling frantically. He rubbed his temples.

A shout sounded from the other side of the door and he almost burst through them, containing himself at the last second. The candlesticks that adorned the hallway regularly detached themselves from the walls, their flames shimmering as they began to dance with one another, one of them hopping up to his feet, tugging at his fur. He nudged it away, and the chandelier above his head twisted. The crystals turned into a fine power, raining down upon the draconequus like snow and making him look up, sneezing frantically.

A laugh sounded in the room, though not from the other side of the door. Tip-toeing cautiously around the dancing candlesticks were five ponies. Rarity's tail had caught one of the flames, and she was shaking her tail frantically, earning raucous laughter on Applejack's behalf. Discord's head swiveled towards the sound, one of his eyebrows raising vehemently. Fluttershy, who had been flying over the candlesticks, clutching her tail to her chest, reached the draconequus first, and nudged his arm.

'How is she?'

'I wouldn't know. They're not letting me in.'

Twilight and the others trotted up then, crowding around him and sending him congratulations. He nodded and said his thanks, but his mind was occupied on the noises and squeaks that emitted from the door.

'Go.' He stated simply.

'Wha'?' Applejack tipped her hat, confusion written across her face.

'Go to Pinkie. She needs her friends right now.'

They nodded, all of them trotting inwards quickly excluding Rainbow Dash, who glued herself to the wall, refusing to enter. When the draconequus shot her a confused look, she merely shook her head.

'Blood freaks me out.'

He nodded, understanding. A cry rang out from the other side of the door. He twisted anxiously then, curling unto himself. The door opened, the symphony of feminine squeals ringing through the door, making Rainbow Dash clap her hooves over her ears.

Celestia's head peeked around the door, a giant smile painted across her lips.

'Come in and see her.'

'Her?'

'Congratulations, Discord. You're the father of a beautiful young filly.'

He attempted to summon a towel to mop up his forehead, instead summoning various other things. A book, a tissue box, a still-dripping fish, all appeared in front of him before he finally managed to summon a towel. Wiping his forehead, he dropped it on the ground, not even bothering to magic it away.

He gulped then, his hands shaking, and he slowly approached the door, peeking around it slowly.

The 4 girls, along with 3 nurses, were all crowded around what used to be an empty guest bed, now occupied by Pinkie along with a new addition to the family. Celestia trotted in behind him, her head peeking around his body, still smiling. His hands stretched outwards, the small group parting to allow him to pick up his new daughter for the first time.

She was small, almost unhealthily so, her form fitting easily into the palm of his hands. The small filly was the lightest shade of beige, the same color as the fur that surrounded his face. Tentatively, he reached a claw towards her, running his fingers through the soft down, drawing back when he felt the two raised bumps on the crown of her head. One blue, the other a light yellow, both frighteningly familiar to him. She had inherited his horns.

The young filly twisted in his hands, her eyes opening for the first time, her long lashes fluttering before lifting. He smiled, his eyes clouding. Her eyes were two different colors, one bright red, the other a clear blue, the irises a mild yellow. She blinked up at Discord a few times before her lips tilted up.

Handing the young filly back to her mother, Pinkie clutched her close to her heart, cooing at her and tipping her small nose with the edge of her hoof.

'Did you see the horns, Diz?' She said quietly, and Discord nodded, moving towards her to look at their daughter together. Pinkie leaned her head against him, tired.

Rainbow Dash, who had been hiding in the hall, peeked her own head around the corner, her terrified expression changing into one of delight.

'Awesome!' She shouted out, flapping quickly towards the baby and sticking out her tongue, mushing her cheeks together with her hooves and making the entire party, including the baby, burst into laughter. The young filly's laugh was the sound of ringing bells.

When Rarity asked to hold her, the baby was squirming so hard that it's small hoof whacked Rarity on the nose, making her _oof_ in surprise and giggle slightly, rubbing her hoof with her free hand. The rest of them each took turns holding the small filly, until finally she was returned to the arms of her waiting parents.

'What are you going to name her?' Twilight asked curiously.

Discord looked at Pinkie, and she frowned mockingly at him.

'Give me all the responsibility, why don't you?'

He shot her a giant mocking smile in response, and she nudged her nose against his cheek in response, before her gaze turned thoughtfully to the petite figure in her arms.

'Make it something cool, like Thunder Bolt!' Rainbow Dash shouted eagerly.

'Or something elegant, like Glimmer.' Rarity retaliated.

'Something with a history behind it is better! You could name her Starswirl!' Twilight piped from her offset position.

'I'm sure whatever name you choose will be lovely.' Fluttershy smiled at the couple.

Pinkie's head looked up decisively.

'There's only one thing that can come out of Chaos and Laughter, girls.'

They all leaned forward eagerly, but she turned to the draconequus, their eyes meeting.

'What do you think of calling her Comedy?'

The smile that crossed his face was enough to confirm her thoughts, and she looked down at Comedy, who was in the process of a yawn. Celestia, who had stepped out shortly, returned with Luna in tow, the smaller mare's eyes bloodshot and red. When they landed upon the newborn, however, her face lit up in a smile. Her eyes glanced towards the gardens, once, towards the statue that now stood in the courtyard, but she tore her eyes away, focusing not on the past, but of the future of the bright young filly in her parent's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Comedy, hm? You'd think you'd know her talent, but you really won't. Should I keep going? I think I threw out a 4 chapters in two days, oh gosh. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: They grow up so fast**

* * *

><p>The sound of small hooves on wood floors rang through the small house, shrill shrieks of laughter bouncing from the walls as Pinkie dove behind the small filly, attempting to capture her in her hooves. It had been one week since the Canterlot incident, and Pinkie had already put it behind her, choosing instead to focus all of her time and energy on the wild young Comedy. Despite being a rather tender age, she had already learned to walk, run, jump, and torture her parents in various other ways. She was one surprise after the other.<p>

Her horns, which had started off merely as small little nubs, had already grown to peek over the wild white mane that overpowered her small head. But that wasn't the real surprise.

They had discovered it when Pinkie had first forced Discord to change the diaper. She pushed him towards the wriggling infant, before plugging her nose and staring amusedly at the spirit. He summoned a large clothing-clip out of the air, shooting her a glare. Comedy squeaked.

Her eyes closed in concentration, her small hooves curling in towards her, her bright blue tongue sticking out of her mouth. The slightest flicker emitted from her horns, and Discord drew back, his eyes widening.

'Uh, Diz? I think she might be refilling that diaper.'

He placed a finger over her lips and continued to watch his child curiously. With a quiet squeak on the child's behalf, a small clip resembling Discord's exactly appeared on her nose. She smiled up at him.

Pinkie's squeal of delight rang out, and Discord snorted out a laugh. The young filly was able to use magic. He reached down then, plucking the clip off of her nose and kissing the place where it had rested, before grimacing and beginning the rather tedious process of diaper disposal.

Now, she was copying Pinkie's way of walking, bouncing around the house and knocking over the various accruements that dotted the shelves. It was only when she tripped over her hooves that Pinkie was finally able to capture her, pulling her close to her chest and snickering. Comedy wiggled vehemently, managing to escape her mother's grasp before her father's paw caught her. The little filly was no match for her father's powerful grip, and Pinkie sighed in relief.

'Thank Celestia you caught her. She's a wild one, that filly.'

Comedy's tricolored eyes blinked at her parents, as if she was trying to relay her innocence without words, and Pinkie reached up, ruffling her mane.

'I think it's time she took a nap.'

'She's just going to jump right out.'

'I'm sure we can keep an eye on her.'

He nodded, and together they walked to the crib that sat situated in their room. It was simple, a plain white, a plush red blanket slouched across the center. Placing her in the crib made her frown, and pace around in a tight circle before she settled, her eyes staring at hers through the bars of the crib.

Pinkie nudged Discord.

'Do something.'

'Huh?'

'You know that face. That's her bored face!'

As if to confirm her words, the tip of Comedy's tongue stuck out of her mouth, a fail-safe sign she was going to use her magic. Discord's arms flailed slightly, his head twisting in all directions, his eyes finally resting on what he was looking for. Plucking Floyd from the side of the bed, he quickly placed him beside Comedy. Her eyes opened, curiosity shining through them, and she tentatively licked the mass of fur. Floyd purred in response.

Another one of her musical giggles, and she pulled Floyd towards her with two hooves, curling around him and burying her face into the rainbow mass until her mane practically melded with his fur.

Pinkie got up slowly, shushing Discord and silent walking out of the room, yanking the spirit along with her. Once the door shut behind them, he let out a relieved laugh.

'It seems Floyd makes a good pillow.'

'Why am I not surprised? Now c'mon.'

She tugged him towards the stairs and he followed without complaint, although he let out a groan when she led him into the kitchen.

'Oh, don't tell me.'

'I still need to teach you how to bake, dear.'

* * *

><p>'Luna.'<p>

Celestia trotted up to her sister, the gentle sounds of the garden surrounding them both. The youngest didn't bother to turn at the sound of her sister's voice, instead choosing to keep her eyes locked on the statue in front of her.

'Luna, look at yourself.'

Luna's wings twitched slightly, betraying her emotionless façade. Celestia chose to stop speaking, instead moving forward and sitting beside her sister, her wing moving to wrap around her still form. Luna looked different somehow, her usually sparkling mane dull, flat.

'Luna, I understand you and Nightlock had something special. '

'There was _nothing_ between us.'

'Denying it does you no good.'

'No, you're right. Remembering it does.'

Luna jerked away from her sister then, her head tilting down towards the ground, a shadow falling over her eyes.

'No offense, Tia, but all I need to do now is forget that anything happened.'

She got up then, spreading her wings and flying off towards the forest. Celestia's head tilted upwards, her eyes landing on the moon, before realizing that the sky seemed strangely empty. Something in her mind clicked.

There were no stars gracing the sky, complimenting the soft glow of the moon. Celestia's eyes widened.

Had Luna refused to raise the stars?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Keep an eye out for my new story, Origin. It's going to explain Nightlock and Luna, in depth, as well as two other minor characters I mentioned. I'm being completely serious when I say that for that story you're really going to want to click all the links I'm going to provide. I've been drawing out all the major characters, especially the ones that are difficult to explain. **

**Origin is also going to explain Discord's past, as well as Nightlock's turn against the council. It might be darker then this story, but you can see where that comes from.  
><strong>

**Also, this story from this point might skip slightly until Comedy is a bit more workable. Review?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Move aside, Inigo Montoya.**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe she's going to school tomorrow.'<p>

Pinkie and Discord were huddled together under the covers of their bed, Pinkie's face etched with worry. He smiled gently at her, swiping the side of her face gently, a comforting motion. She sat up then, shooting Discord a look before quietly walking out the doors. The two of them silently walked through the halls of their home until they reached the room that had once been designated for storage. Opening the doors revealed their sleeping daughter.

Her hair had grown ridiculous amounts in the past few years, helped along by the fact that Pinkie refused to cut even one inch of her white curls. Floyd was latched onto her back, humming gently. Her horns had grown even more now, one of them curling dramatically in a clear blue, the other a perfect copy of a deer's horn. Pinkie shut the door, and Discord gently picked her up, lifting her back to their bedroom.

'Rest, Pinkie. She'll do fine.'

The pink mare complied, closing her eyes, awaiting the morning.

* * *

><p>When they woke up and meandered into the kitchen, Comedy was already there, a candy cane hanging out of the corner of her mouth. She was standing on her back hooves, brandishing a licorice sword and swinging violent at an invisible enemy, yelling in a rather heavy accent. When she saw her parents, she swung her weight the wrong way, falling unto her face with a rather loud noise. A giggle drifted up from the floor.<p>

'Dee? Are you alright?'

Her left hoof rose from the ground, and she rolled onto her back, lifting her left leg into the air in the process.

'I can't raise my right leg _or _hoof!'

Pinkie gaped, galloping forward and almost tripping over her daughter in the process, but managed to skid to a stop, lifting her daughter's head with her hooves. Visions of spinal cord injuries danced in her head. Discord floated above them both, his brows drawn. Comedy giggled.

'I guess that means I'm _all left.' _Comedy snorted out, raising an eyebrow at her worried mother with a wide grin and flinging out her hooves. Discord burst into laughter.

The poor spirit had always had a soft spot for gag humor, and he literally rolled onto the floor laughing, before grabbing his daughter out of her mother's arms, clapping her on the back. Pinkie, who had been trying to remain serious, let out a snort, and she soon joined into the ridiculous laughter. When they had all calmed down, (for the most part, Discord was still gasping for breath) Pinkie got up from her kneeling position, letting out a giggle before retrieving a breakfast for the three of them. Comedy pushed away the unhealthy breakfast her mother placed in front of her, instead using her tongue to shift the candy cane off of her lip and back into her mouth, before dancing out of the room, her tail dragging across the floor.

'You should really let her cut that, you know.'

'But her mane is so _pretty._' Pinkie retaliated.

Discord leaned over, kissing the mare on the cheek as she took a bite of the cupcake she had prepared the day before. Pinkie shoved the remainder of the cupcake into his face, mixing his fur with icing before squealing in mock-fear as he dived for her, grabbing Comedy's dropped licorice sword and mockingly twirling it near her face.

'My name is Discord; you killed that cupcake, prepare to die.'

He tackled her to the ground.

Comedy was currently tap-dancing her way (badly) across her room, running a brush through her mane and singing the lyrics to the latest Sapphire Shores song at the top of her lungs. Once she had finished taming the beast, she glanced at the clock, quickly slinging her saddlebag onto her back and trotting out the door, attempting to call out to her parents, not noticing the rainbow ball of fur that attached herself to her lower back.

'Parental units! I have to leave!'

No response and she giggled, knowing they would likely be goofing off where she had last found them. Trotting into the kitchen confirmed her suspicions, as Pinkie had somehow obtained an eye patch and pirate cap, and was now in the process of dueling her dad with licorice swords. Pinkie 'stabbed' Discord, and he dropped dramatically to the ground, before Pinkie stepped on him with one hoof, declaring her victory. They finally noticed their daughter.

Pinkie dropped her hoof from its position resting on the fallen Discord, almost tripping in the process until Discord caught her, chuckling when he did it.

'Well, look at you! Are you all ready to go, dear?'

'Let's hope I got everything I needed!' She stuck out her blue tongue, smiling.

'Do you want us to walk you?'

'I got it, dad.'

She trotted forward, kissing both of them on the cheeks and levitating the licorice sword towards her dad, whacking him on the nose and running out the door, a giggle chiming out of her throat as he mockingly lunged at her, making her run out the door squealing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Comedy is just so fun to write! /)n3n(\ I'm honestly just going to make her do the exact opposite of what the situation calls for. Also, prepare for mustaches. Reviieiewiiwiw :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, everypony.

I'm sorry to say that due to some recent issues with my health, I may not be able to continue this story.

Chapter's will be up from time to time, yes. I will make sure of that. But they will not be regular, or even often.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p>Another starless night, and Luna had shut the doors to her room as the sun rose, drawing the curtains. She did not sit in the dark, however.<p>

No, instead, points of light swirled around her room at random, painting pictures only her eyes could see. Some would flicker, die, others would burst in a dazzling display. Some of the lights would spin around the room at random, others move in a constant motion,empty trails behind them. Others would stay perfectly still, bright, yet lifeless. Fewer still painted blinding paths behind them, streaking across the room in flashes of light.

Atop her horn, on of the points of light rested, sending a slight pulse through the length before she dipped her head slightly, tipping it off.

This small display was not just for appearance. Every light was a life, representing the many Equestrians that lived underneath her rule. With the slightest sigh, she closed her eyes, the lights swirling around her room all dimming at once until they died completely, the display over. Removing herself from her plush seat, she strode to the window, opening it and allowing the sunlight to shine atop her face, warming her cold skin.

Her head tilted towards the closed door. Beyond that door was her sister, likely worrying about her. A sigh passed through her lips, and she spread her wings outwards, flying towards the distant town of Ponyville.

Sunlight was not her friend. It beat against her sensitive eyes and almost made her stumble as she landed in front of the small house on the outskirts of town. Raising a hoof, she knocked lightly as she folded one of her wings against her body, folding the other so that it shielded her eyes from the rather intense glare of the sun. A pink curl stuck out from the opening door, followed closely behind by the welcoming face of Pinkie.

'Oh hiya, Princess!'

She flung the door open, wafting cool air towards Luna's face. She shuffled awkwardly in, her head held high, and Discord soon floated into the room to greet their guest.

'Luna?'

'Hello, friends.'

* * *

><p>The princess of the night sat in their humble living room, idly nibbling on the edge of a cupcake and laughing at the joke Discord had just blurted out. When asked about her sudden appearance, she would mildly state at she 'needed a change of pace', which was understandable. Discord himself had once lived within the castle, and he knew the stresses that they put on one to be perfect. Nonetheless, her rather unexpected visit had cut into their alone time.<p>

'Is little Comedy at school?'

'She's not so little anymore, mind you, but yes, today was her first day.'

'How sweet.'

Luna shifted, her brow furrowing. After so many years, she was still unable to put her feelings behind her. One of her hooves pawed idly at the ground.

'Is something bothering you, Princess?'

'No, not at all.'

Discord smirked mischievously and twisted away, likely preparing some horrible prank. Luna and Pinkie exchanged an exasperated glance before bursting into giggles.

* * *

><p>AN Again, short. Stupid short chapter. I'm banging my head against the keyboard now. vmcljiudfhrwe9iubfh

From now on, when I do update, it will either be the random adventures of Comedy, or Discord and Pinkie developing. I still need to finish Luna's story though, or I may throw myself off a cliff.

If my health worsens I may be forced to end the story much faster then I had hoped. I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Written in the stars**

* * *

><p>The fluorescent mare wiggled her way downwards into her couch, folding her hooves over one another and staring expectantly at the Princess. Despite Comedy not being present in the cozy home, the scars of her activities dotted the small home. Dents, crayon drawings, the occasional glued-together vase, all meshed together in the puzzle of their home.<p>

'What brings you here, Princess?'

Luna shifted in the plush seat, a slight frown creasing the delicate skin between her brows. Her mouth opened once, closed, opened again before she clicked her tongue against the side of her mouth.

'Let me just show you.'

Azure eyes drifted shut in a bout of concentration, the top of her spiraled horn flaring once before settling into a calm glow. Around them, the same miniature galaxy spread before the two mares. Pinkie's mouth dropped open, her hoof rising to close it manually as her eyes darted to and fro.

'This is pretty and all, Princess, but what am I looking at?'

Luna cleared her throat.

'Each one of these stars represents a soul under me and my sisters reign. Throughout my many years, I have seen this representation riddled with supernovas, white dwarfs, and more, but never, _never_ have I seen this.'

As she spoke her hooves drew in towards the base of her necklace before pushing outwards, flinging all but a few stars towards the outer corners of the room. There graced a congregation of the points of light, 6 of which orbited shakily, but in unison around 2 larger celestial bodies.

'Those two larger stars which you see represent my sister and I. They are considered binary stars, as much like both my sister and I's relationship, they both compliment and obscure one another.'

Pinkie nodded, seemingly understanding the simplified explanation Luna was throwing at her.

'Around those, you see the Elements of Harmony as represented by the stars. At one point, one of these stars faded, almost died completely.'

She shot a meaningful glance at Pinkie, and her face illuminated.

'So that star faded when I lost the connection to my Element, correct?'

A nod, then an intake of breath allowed Luna to continue.

'Correct. But that incident is not the only peculiarity about your star. At random times it seems to become what is known as a hypervelocity star, which, in short, is a star that is flung out of its orbit due to unknown reasons.'

As she spoke, the vaguely pink star orbiting the elements shot off of the steady orbit and bouncing off into the clusters of stars. Pinkie frowned slightly.

'Is that a bad thing?'

Luna shook her head, motioned to edges of the room, where the high-speed star careened its way past others, exciting them from their calm state, making them swirl agitatedly, excitedly. The pinkish star continued to wreck havoc, moving quickly through the constellations before bouncing against two larger stars into the stable orbit of the Elements.

'What just happened?

'You happened, Pinkie. Your energy excites everyone around you. It's who you are.'

Pinkie, who had had a slight frown on her face during the explanation, smiled lightly.

'That's sweet, Princess, but I don't see what your getting at.'

'Look towards the edges, where your star just was.'

Pinkie's head twisted, her eyes catching on the anomaly amongst the stars. A spiralling ribbon of light, weaving at random through the clusters, rippling into all the colors of the rainbow.

'Okay, now I'm confused.'

'That's the thing, Pinkie, so was I. But look.'

The shimmering ribbon made its way towards the center circle, joining the stars of the orbit together and making them glow brightly, stopping the shivering and steadying them.

'What is that?'

'That, Pinkie, is our very own spirit of Disharmony, the very thing needed to balance you all. See how the stars are stable?'

Curiously, Pinkie got off of the couch, points of light catching in her mane and tail before she reached the center. Bringing her face close to the light, the shine leached the color from her mane and coat and painted them a pale white. Bringing a hoof upwards, she gently poked the ring that surrounded Luna and Celestia's stars, laughing when it shocked her.

'This is beautiful.'

'Keep watching.'

Pinkie's star pulsed brightly once. Upon closer examination, Pinkie gaped at the two small points of light that now circled around the original star.

'What is that?'

Luna shrugged, then brought her hoofs together completely, condensing the display into one extremely bright point before diffusing it completely.

'Look, Pinkie. What I'm trying to say is that this-' She waved her hooves, signifying the room '-whole relationship, it was written in the stars. For me to try to break you two up was stupid and pointless. I'm sorry.'

'Oh, come on, Luna!'

Pinkie stumbled forward, trapping Luna in a hug and smiling brightly.

'You know, Luna, you don't need to apologize. I forgave you a long time ago.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm curious to know if people are still following this story, or if they've given up in my absence. Nonetheless, to my returning readers, thank you for sticking by me. Hopefully, my health keeps improving and I can keep this story going.**

**One favorite reviewer of mine once mentioned how he wanted to see Comedy change both Discord and Pinkie. To that one reviewer, all I can say is:**

**Just you wait. **


	15. Chapter 15

She's tall and thin, with a body too sagged with sorrow for her cutie mark. A smiling mask on her flank doesn't fit her. Her skin doesn't fit her. She doesn't fit. Tears make their glistening way down her cheeks and she's so very upset.

Those ghostly white locks lift with the breeze, float about her like a cloud of mist and shroud her expression for but a moment. For a moment, you could pretend she was happy. But she isn't.

A teardrop falls to the earth beneath her and soaks the reddish brown dirt that caresses her hooves. She doesn't care. **She doesn't care.** Oh sweet Celestia, she doesn't care. She lost that ability long ago it seems. Those long, lustrous wings are dragging upon the ground, her ears are folded down. Her head tilts upwards and a shrill scream pierces the air.

* * *

><p>The young mare sits up her bed and screams. Mainly because of the dream she had just had, but also because she was late for school. <strong>Again.<strong> Cheerilee was going to kill her.

"Maaawm, why didn't you wake me up?"

She yells and rolls off the bed, landing on her hooves via some magic that only this mare possesses. She lets out a frustrated groan and gives her hairbrush a passing glance before cantering out the door of her room. Now that she thinks about it, they're probably sleeping. She was old enough to send herself off to school now, right? Plus, her mom had been sleeping a lot lately. Way too much.

Comedy doesn't care for school. She lets her long legs do the work and canters off towards the forsaken building, towards the essays and the lessons and the too-short recesses. Hey, that rhymes! Kinda. She laughs. Normally she would slick her wild hair back into some semblance of a bun, mostly for the sake of the poor soul forced to sit behind her. She didn't want to be late though. Oh, Cheerilee was going to kill her.

It's hard, growing up. Comedy will admit it with ease. She's burdened with a cutie mark, with magic and a goal in life. She has to get good grades, and she has to maintain friendships. She sucks at this. Actually, she sucks at most things, except for her special talent.

Which happens to be Comedy. No one saw that coming.

She's good at making people laugh. Like now, when she trips over her own two hooves and has to use her magic to catch herself. Of course, that ultimately ends up hurting her even more because sometimes her magic chooses to misbehave. In this case, it teleports a pair of flippers onto her front hooves.

**Slap!**

She groans and tries to ignore the giggles that sound from the older surrounding ponies. The people of the town are used to her, really. They know who she is and what she does and they accept it fully. Of course, she still gets some weird looks. A lot of weird looks.

Whatever.

She gets back up on her own four hooves and starts a canter towards the school, praying to any listening deity that the bell wouldn-**DING**! Crud.

Crud crud crud.

It's okay. She can handle it. She slips through the doors just at the final bell rings and heave a sigh of relief when she realises that she forget her saddlebag at home. At this point she gives up on life and tries not to flip over the nearest desk. One of her closest friends, Pumpkin Cake, gestures to her from across the room, motions to the empty seat beside her. She lucked out when she met Pumpkin. She was short and chubby and had these round cheeks that Comedy often times would squish between her hooves. She's quiet and unassuming and in many ways the polar opposite of Comedy but, it works. Comedy makes sure of that.

Comedy makes sure of a lot of things.

Schools over and she tries not to skip out of there gleefully. She had summoned her saddlebag (and a few rubber chickens) at the beginning of class, and despite the fact that it was filled with homework, she was happy. It was the weekend. **Week. End.** And that meant that she could cause as many shenanigans as she wanted and no one could complain. She could visit her limited collection of friends and frolic about in meadows and basically do all the things she yearned for in class. She manages to push in the door to her home and yell for her parents when she realises something is wrong. It's quiet. Too quiet.

She immediately conjures herself a magnifying glass.

* * *

><p><strong>an HOH-LEE-COW. How long has it been? I've been struck with inspiration. I AM BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS PURPOSE. However, I have some serious things to say.**

**1. It's going to be Comedy-centric for a while. I know you guys may not like that but there's a reason for it. Please try to understand.**

**2. I love writing Comedy, anyways. It's fun so boo you.**

**3. Confused by the time-skip? Don't worry. Upcoming chapters will explain everything. **

**4. Reviewing will probably force me to speed up the process. Just. Saying. **

**5. If you have complaints/questions/anything leave a review and I will PM you in return. I Pinkie-promise. **

**Goodbye Darlings! - Grammarnazigirl**


End file.
